


Цикл про ТиррЛиану

by Li_Liana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Три рассказа про ТиррЛиану и один про Лиэ.





	1. С днем рождения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О появлении ТиррЛианы в результате некоторого недоразумения.

Голова раскалывается. Болит каждая клеточка. Никогда не ощущали себя столетней новорожденной с двумя наборами чужой памяти? Очень рекомендую. Незабываемые ощущения. Сначала пытаюсь открыть глаза. Потом оставляю эти глупости и пробую что-нибудь сделать с хаосом в собственной голове. Просто очаровательно. В комплекте имеется набор воспоминаний не в меру самодовольного растения и какой-то безумной треххвостой кошки. Совершенно отчетливо понимаю, что они - это не я, но своей памяти в упор не вижу.

\- Попрошу не оскорблять! Не трехвостой, а трехглазой!

Та-а-ак. Я, конечно, мало что понимаю в медицине, но когда твои мозги с тобой же начинают разговаривать, это уже шиза.

\- Тирр, не пугай девочку. Мы и так едва достигли условно-стабильного состояния.

\- Это ты рассогласование личности, памяти и тела называешь стабильным состоянием?

\- Я сказала "условно".

\- ТИХО!!! - Ну вот, довели. Уже сама с собой заговорила. Безумно хочется спросить, кто они такие. Но это я и сама знаю. Как никак, при полном отсутствии собственной памяти имею в наличии полный набор их воспоминаний. А вот, что они в моей голове делают, и куда подевалась моя память - очень хороший вопрос.

\- Ты - это не ты, - услужливо откликается кошка. - А всего лишь копия с характера человека в которого нас случайно закинуло. Как и мы - не Тирр с Лианой, а всего лишь матричные копии их воспоминаний с элементами личного опыта.

Нечего сказать, утешила.

\- Но поскольку мы существуем, - отзывается растение, - значит мы есть!

Гениальное замечание.

\- В итоге наличествует память …- продолжает резюмировать текущую обстановку Лиана.

\- Две штуки, - тут же вклинивается Тирр.

\- Плюс занесенная копия характера. Всего этого оказалось достаточно для существования личности, и мы себя осознали.

Ах МЫ? Как это мило звучит. На мой взгляд, это я себя осознала, а они лишь мне настроение портят.

\- А где и как все это воедино склеилось и умудрилось ожить, я понятия не имею. Может, когда нас первый раз из локального измерения вышибло, может - когда по мирам кидало, а может, вообще когда драконята гумус реанимировали, - продолжает мудрствовать Лиана.

\- Ага, или когда мы с тобой решили телотворительством заняться, - поддакивает кошка.

\- Между прочим, это была твоя идея, - начинает обижаться растение.

Ну вот, не хватало, что бы мои шизы еще начали друг с другом ругаться.

\- Это ты кого шизами обозвала?!

Ишь как дружненько хором возмутились.

\- Позвольте уточнить, - пытаюсь быть предельно вежливой, - если я не путаюсь в своих, тьфу ты, в ваших воспоминаниях, то Тирр было жизненно необходимо увидеть какую-то свою полуприемную дочку в мире, куда она не могла попасть?

\- Что значит полуприемную? Я все-таки ее родила! - кошка вопит так, что у меня звенит в ушах. Нет, все-таки шелестящий голос Лианы мне приятнее.

\- Ага, а перед этим ты ее съела, - иронизирует растение.

Никогда не приходилось слушать ехидный диалог в собственных мозгах? Крайне не способствует улучшению душевного состояния.

\- Так, оставим исторические экскурсы, - пробую призвать их к порядку, - Значит, чтобы Тирр смогла увидеть дочку, Лиана вырастила растительную копию тела рурра? Для обеспечения жизнедеятельности которого вы обе снабдили его своими личностными матрицами? Этакая управляемая кукла получилась? А потом в результате… м…м… эксцессов с участием местного дружественного и не очень населения это тело трижды чуть не погибло, ронялось в несколько миров, а в итоге оказалось в регенериновой ванне у драконят?

\- В целом, все верно, - я не могу этого видеть, но печенками ощущаю, что кошка ехидно скалится.

\- И где-то по ходу всего этого я осознала себя как личность?

\- МЫ осознали!

Ну вот, еще и пятнадцати минут не пробыли вместе, а я уже понимаю, что терпеть не могу, когда они вот так хором на меня орут.

\- А где сейчас эта регенериновая ванна из который мы вылезли?

Или мне кажется, или они смутились.

\- Поскольку Тирр вне закона в том измерении, то нас выкинуло в какой-то иной мир, - отвечает растение.

Я решаю отложить внутренние разборки на потом и выяснить, где же я все-таки нахожусь. Открываем глаза. Небо. Голубое. Веточки, листочки, деревья всякие. Лес, то есть. Могло быть и хуже, наверное.

\- Кгхм… К слову говоря, а что там с нашим телом? - невинненько так интересуется бывшая растительность.

Перехожу из лежачего положения в полусидячее и смотрю на свое новое тело. Ой, мамочки! И это я? Лучше бы я не смотрела…

Выслушиваю много интересного о собственном малодушии. Злюсь на кошковатых растений и провожу инспекцию доставшегося нам тела. Хорошо хоть лица собственного не вижу. Итак, что мы имеем. Зеленая кожа с короткой, местами выдранной шерстью, четыре конечности, которые руками или ногами назвать язык не поворачивается. Лапы то есть. Зато кисти почти похожи на человеческие. Короткий толстый хвост.

Короче, тощее линялое недокормленное кенгуру с излишне длинными задними лапами. Не-е-е! Так мы не договаривались! С хвостом я точно не хочу! Да еще с таким! Обижаюсь на весь белый свет, реву в голос и мчусь по чаще куда глаза глядят.

Видать глаза глядели плохо, потому как мой побег от самой себя заканчивается громким впечатыванием головой прямо в дерево. Больно, между прочим! Пока я пришиблено молчу, кошка с растением обсуждают мою глупость и непрактичность.

\- Вот найду обрыв повыше, сигану с него вниз головой - будете знать, - это парочка меня уже окончательно доконала.

\- Внешний вид не так уж сложно изменить, - тихо говорит растительная сущность.

\- Особенно, если ты обладаешь хоть сотой долей моего умения работы с энергетикой, - вторит кошка.

Ага! Вот это - деловой разговор.

\- Для начала проверь энергетическое состояние организма, - начинает советовать кошка, заодно показывая, как она сама делала это раньше.

Проверяю. Ух какое все разноцветное, яркое и мельтешащее. Если бы я еще что в этом понимала.

\- Нет, боюсь, изменение физического мира через его энергетическую составляющую тебе не по силам, - вздыхает кошка.

Потом за дело берется растение и долго объясняет мне, как видеть свой организм. После небольшой лекции я наконец все поняла и посмотрела. Свои кишки изнутри никогда видеть не приходилось? Попробуйте. В общем, после первого опыта меня чуть не вывернуло. Спасло лишь то, что я очень давно (а по хорошему, так вообще еще никогда) ничего не ела. Но с третьего раза я почти привыкла.

Посовещавшись, кошка с растением решили, что нам нужна вода. Много воды. Энергосканер окружающего леса делать было непривычно, но уж слишком сильно вода отличается от всего остального. Со второй попытки я разглядела поблизости речечку и пошла… попрыгала к ней. Пока я-мы добирались к речке, у меня появился план. Кошка с растением возмущаться и спорить не стали.

Все оказалось не так уж сложно. Разбежаться, зажмуриться, представить себя, какой я должна быть, плюхнуться в ледяную воду, нырнуть поглубже, до звона в ушах, и вынырнуть уже почти человеком.

На самом деле меняться было больно, особенно - когда хвост отпадал. Но, во-первых, обжигающие ощущения от холодной воды можно считать неплохим анестетиком, а, во-вторых, я несколько слишком отвлеклась от переживания процесса самоизменения, когда поняла, что моя кожа самым нахальным образом впитывает воду.

\- А ты чего хотела? - удивляется Лиана, - Ты же изначально создавалась как растительность.

Мое отражение мне понравилось. Конечно, чуток попозже еще можно будет заняться косметическим улучшением собственной внешности - когда я наберусь храбрости на еще один такой эксперимент. Все равно выгляжу уже как почти нормальный человек.

\- Ага, - тут же начала иронизировать кошка, - И много ты встречала нормальных зеленокожих зеленоглазых людей с зелеными волосами?

\- А может, у меня всегда были зеленые глаза, - возмущаюсь я, - И кожа у меня не зеленая, а бледно-бледно-зеленоватая.

\- И от шерсти ты зря избавилась, - не унимается призрак Тирр в моей голове, - Мерзнуть теперь будешь. И как кому-то на глаза покажешься в таком раздетом виде?

Хм, а это, пожалуй, проблема. Не успела я всерьез ею озаботится, как растение тут же предложило мне вырастить из себя платье. Оценив новый взгляд на вопрос одежды, я последовала неразумным советам и тут же покрылась веселыми зелеными пушистыми листиками. Кошка хохотала так, что у меня началась икота.

Поизучав некоторое время свое отражение, больше всего напоминавшее взбесившийся куст на двух ножках, я приступила к творческим экспериментам под чутким руководством Лианы. Хорошо еще, что растение имело тысячелетний опыт экспериментаторства по выращиванию самой невозможной растительности. Постепенно то, что можно было назвать платьем, стало приобретать почти нормальный вид. Срастить листики в единое полотнище оказалось достаточно просто. А особо долго пришлось мучиться с тем, чтобы из одежды нигде в меня не уходили никакие, даже самые маленькие, корешки.

На мой протест против корешков растение даже немножко обиделось. Поэтому дизайн платья дорабатывали мы вместе с Тирр. В итоге получилось достаточно неплохо, хотя и предельно просто. Даже некоторое подобие обуви смогли вырастить. Правда, Лиана тут же зловещим шепотом объявила нам, что весь наш наряд через пару суток увянет и придется выращивать новый.

Попробовав пройтись и покрасоваться в новом наряде, я от неожиданной слабости чуть не грохнулась в обморок.

\- А как вы хотели, - растение было сама зловредность. - Кучу сил потратили, а об их пополнении даже и не подумали.

Пока я оглядывалась, чего бы съесть, Лиана посоветовала подойти к ближнему дереву и приложить к нему ладонь. Потом я самым нахальным образом обворовала несчастное и ни в чем не повинное дерево, вдоволь напившись его соков. "Растительная вампирка" - звучит просто очаровывающе. Надеюсь, дерево после нашего знакомства хоть не засохнет. Или мне показалось, или после такого "завтрака" моя кожа стала чуть зеленоватее, чем обычно. Но ничуть сытее от этого мероприятия я не стала.

Немного научившись разбираться в результатах энегросканирования, я нашла пару съедобных ягод и, довольно их уплетая, отправилась знакомиться с новой средой своего обитания.

\- Пошла искать проблем на нашу голову, - тут же прокомментировала мои действия хвостатая сущность.


	2. Прощание. Объединение. Рождение.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Завершение истории ТиррЛианы в мире Трилистника, 2003г.

ТиррЛиана сидела на берегу океана. Теплые волны ласково лизали песок, закатное солнце приятно грело спину. Что-то случилось. Она не знала что и где, но чувствовала, что-то важное, что-то особенное и безвозвратное. Почему-то хотелось грустить и смотреть на розовеющую дорожку солнечного света. Оно - как заходящее солнце. Все радует мир своим светом, но понимаешь неизбежность наступления тьмы.

Что за странные мысли?

"Предчувствие", - отозвалось я-Тирр, - "Ты знаешь, что покинешь этот мир и не скоро его увидишь, если вообще еще увидишь"

"Но почему?"

"Фр-р-р! Если уже научилась чувствовать будущее, то, может, пора перестать говорить с самой собой? Ты всегда знала, что мы - лишь образы, создаваемые в твоих мыслях из матриц занесенной памяти"

Хотелось возразить. Возразить было нечего.

"Лиана уже стала частью тебя. Ты не можешь думать о ней отдельно от своего Я. И давно. Что же никак не можешь отпустить мой призрак?"

ТиррЛи смотрела в океан. У волн не было ответов. Только бесконечное движение и изменение. С моря подул легкий ветер, волны стали больше и все настойчивее набегали на берег - начинался вечерний шторм.

ТиррЛиана поднялась и отошла от воды.

\- Я - ТиррЛиана! Растение-кошко-человек!

Океан ответил уверенным шумом. В голосе его волн можно было услышать все что захочешь. И поддержку, и осуждение, и суровую гордость, и иронический смех. Все, что только пожелаешь услышать.

*** 

С последним лучом спрятавшегося за деревьями солнца что-то неожиданно ярко блеснуло в лохмотьях зеленой тины. ТиррЛи подошла поближе - рассмотреть странную находку. Колечко! Неизвестно откуда вспомнилась странная детская сказка о колечке, исполняющем желания. Вот бы и это оказалось - волшебным.

Что бы такого загадать?

В голову лезла полная ерунда. Какие-то обрывки странных эмоций, недодуманных мыслей, неосознанных желаний…

\- Вот бы оказаться там… Там … 

Ли даже толком не поняла, что загадала, как ее дернуло и потянуло … куда-то. На миг она увидела чье-то бледное, изможденное лицо. Чем-то странно знакомое. Захотелось помочь, поддержать. Ли потянулась к серебряноволосой девушке, но только успела ее коснуться - видение исчезло и она опять почувствовала под ногами мокрый и холодный песок (*).

Что это было? Почему дрожат руки и ноги и так странно шумит в голове? Будто ударилась во что-то и … и потеряла часть себя. И, кстати, куда исчезло колечко?

*** 

Уже давно наступила ночь и только рассеянный звездный свет освещал заброшенное побережье, а ТиррЛи все стояла у самой кромки воды ожидая сама не зная чего. Наконец рядом появилась тонкая полоска света и из нее показалась ехидная трехглазая мордочка.

\- Ну, здравствуй, родственница, - приветственно мурлыкнула Тирр, - Вот мы и встретились.

\- Ты - Тирр, - утвердительно кивнула Ли, - Но откуда ты знаешь про мое существование?

\- И за что мне такое наказание? - кошка картинно вздохнула, - Если все мои "полуродные" дочки будут раздваиваться и отражаться в зеркалах реальности, я же скоро совсем с вами замотаюсь.

\- Ч-ч-что? - только и смогла выдавить из себя ТиррЛиана.

\- Между прочим, пока я тут с тобой беседую, я нарушаю сразу три временные линии, так что давай, кончай придуриваться и переходи на прямую мыслепередачу, а то мы так и до зимы не разберемся.

ТиррЛи согласно кивнула и кошка выдала ей прямой поток максимально сжатой информации*.

\- Ох, - от неожиданности зеленовласка даже опять присела на песочек.

\- То-то же! - наставительно заявила Тирр, - Тут всякие зеленовласые родственницы с неопознанными колечками балуются, а я потом разбирайся с неожиданно откуда возникшими у меня внучками!

\- Так и будешь здесь сидеть, или таки соизволишь решить, уходишь ты со мной или нет? - Тирр мягко толкнула лапкой все еще приходящую в себя от услышанного ТиррЛиану, - Я, знаешь ли, этот портал вечно держать не могу.

\- Я … да … то есть не знаю… но, конечно, - сбившись ТиррЛиана на секундочку замолчала, а потом более уверенно ответила, - Конечно, иду. Но ведь я еще вернусь, да?

\- Как захочешь, милая, - улыбнулась кошка, - Я только тебя малость подучу, да по разным мирам поднатаскаю - исключительно в целях повышения опыта. А потом можешь возвращаться - куда захочешь.

 

____________________

* - намек на еще историю того, что получилось в результате "баловства с колечком" и на события с Лиэ, которая в некотором смысле является внучкой Тирр.


	3. Превратности работы и плена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Часть событий с ТиррЛианой в мире Трилистника, 2002-2003гг.

ТиррЛиана тупо смотрела к монитор в состоянии близком к тихой панике. Сказать что она здесь абсолютно ничего не понимает было явным преуменьшением всей сложности ситуации. Да, ей удалось найти нужный язык в памяти Лианы, и она могла прочесть надписи, то и дело выскакивающие в самых разных сообщениях, но понять происходящее это ни капельки не помогало.

\- Тирр! Лиана! - отчаянный внутренний призыв остался без ответа.

Лиана техникой никогда не интересовалась из принципа, а Тирр лишь умела ее ломать. Однако в последней возможности зеленоволосая заметила некие перспективы.

\- Тиррушка, - Ли старалась быть максимально вежливой, - а как бы ты сломала этот компьютер?

\- Посмотрела бы на него в энергетическом спектре, - невозмутимо ответила кошка.

\- Я смотрю, но ничего не вижу. По монитору его стукнуть, что ли?

\- Глупая, - фыркнула кошачья сущность, - Совмести энергетический отпечаток своего будущего действия с энергетической матрицей монитора и посмотри, что получится. В энергетике смотри.

\- Ага! - удовлетворенно заметила ТиррЛиана, - Ничего не получится. Энергетика монитора поглотит всю возможную энергетику удара. Бронебойный он, то есть.

\- Вот так, умница, - продолжила поучения кошачья сущность, - А теперь перебирай все возможные воздействия, и по энергетике проверяй какие из них могут нанести реальный вред.

\- Постой-ка, - ТиррЛи неожиданно осенило, - Но я же так могу перебирать не только способы его поломать, но и любые другие действия! Вот у нас тут окошко, где меня спрашивают, делать ли какую-то абракадабру или не делать. Ну-ка, проверим энергетику обоих ответов. Так, если я ее не сделаю, эта ерунда с заумным названием будет построена на полчаса быстрее, но не будет сейсмоустойчивой для ударов выше десяти баллов. Что значит полчаса по сравнению с устойчивостью? Конечно, выбираем вариант более длительного, но прочного строительства. Что тут у нас еще за вопросы были …

ТиррЛиана не на шутку увлеклась новой игрой. Все оказалось намного проще чем она боялась - оценивай энергетику ответа и выбирай лучшую, и совсем не надо вникать в технические сложности страшно звучащих названий. Заодно узнала много нового об энегроструктурах технических объектов. Даже кое-что, чего никогда не знала Тирр, относящаяся к технике по принципу "ломать или не ломать".

Но потом ТиррЛи догадалась проверить сканер реальной базы, а не только компьютерной модели, и к огромному разочарованию увидела, что все ее полезные решения, остались виртуальными, а в реальном строительстве ничего не поменялось. После такого вывода найти энергопотоки, отражающие отключение команд с ее терминала уже не составляло труда. Попытка прямого изменения физической реализации запрета через изменение его энергетики увенчалась оглушительным провалом, на который Тирр не преминула съехидничать "Я ж говорила, что к изменению чужой энергетики ты не способна".

Ли на некоторое время обиженно надулась. А потом отпарилась по базе искать другой терминал. Пользуясь Тирровским методом пароль подобрать оказалось проще простого (терминал сам знал свой пароль, и в его энергоструктуре он отпечатывался весьма однозначно). Довольно улыбаясь зеленовласка протянула свои загребущие ручки к реальному строительству. Тут все оказалось чуток сложнее. Каждый агрегат сложнее гвоздя, требовал предъявление полномочий на управление им. Ли представлялась сотрудником отдела технического контроля, ссылаясь на запись беседы с генералиссимусом. Дотошные агрегаты обращались к соответствующему архиву, принимали информацию к сведению, но беспрекословно подчиняться все равно отказывались, требуя обоснования необходимости каждого изменения первоначального плана. Ли тихо зверела.

После пару часов сражения с бюрократически настроенным не в меру умным оборудованием ей таки удалось начать на базе строительство бассейна. Только она собралась расширить состав модификаций как ощутила легкий укол беспокойства.

\- Что это?

\- Умничка, уже до ощущения астрального тела событий добралась, - ответила кошачья сущность. - Кто-то сейчас принял решение вызвать тебя по терминалу, а ты шатаешься неизвестно где.

ТиррЛи сломя голову помчалась к своему терминалу.

\- Привет, - сообщила ей ухмыляющаяся физиономия генералиссимуса, - Э-э-э... Тебя вообще как зовут?

\- Тирр…, - выдохнула запыхавшаяся девушка. На вторую половинку имени дыхания уже не хватило. Сознание Лианы что-то возмущенно булькнуло на счет того, что если Тирр самая крикливая, то не стоит забывать, что именно растение в большей степени обеспечивает физическое существование данного тела.

\- А покороче и помягче? - продолжил допытываться Шейд.  
\- Ли ,- ответила зеленовласка, успокоив тем самым амбиции растительной сущности.

В итоге краткого разговора ее послали налаживать контакты с местным населением. В роли сопровождающей охраны Шейд выбрал двух боевых многофункциональных киберов. Но, учитывая, что посла охранять надо было только от деревенских аборигенов, вооруженных в лучшем случае мечами да вилами, выдал киберам строжайшую директиву стрелять только усыпляющими иглами.

ТиррЛи сомнительно посмотрела на механизированную охрану, но та уже включила маскирующие поля и осталась видна лишь в энергетическом спектре. Притворно тяжко вздохнув (а пусть Шейд слышит на какую непосильную миссию ее посылает) зеленая девушка отправилась налаживать дипломатические отношения.

*** 

Грино первым завидел приближающуюся к селению дриаду. Не был дураком и быстро смекнул, что и темные и светлые уже который год объявляют награду за поимку зеленых. Да и кузен с Серверного Заполья сказывал, что крылатые вообще несусветные богатства сулят тем, кто живого лесовика поймает. Прельстившись воображаемым доходом он затаился в придорожных кустах, поджидая свою будущую жертву.

*** 

Вызванный войтом отряд темных как раз подъезжал к селению, когда вблизи раздались странные звуки. Поскакав на шум они очень скоро стали свидетелями мирно дрыхнувшей посреди шляха деревенщины с палицей в руках и улепетывающей со всех ног в сторону чудного сооружения дриады. Здраво рассудив, что шанс наткнуться на дриаду, разгуливающую вне леса, слишком редок чтобы можно было его упускать, они припустили вслед за беглянкой.

*** 

Светлые маги, скрытно примостившись на одном из ближайших холмов, уже битых полчаса наблюдали за деревней и подозрительным строительным сооружением, выросшем на скалах буквально в паре шагов от первых деревьев Леса. Как они и подозревали, проныра войт, любящий сидеть на двух стульях сразу, позвал не только их, но и Темных. Вышедшую из чудного строения дриаду они заметили с самого начала и благоразумно поджидали, пока она как можно дальше уйдет от своих союзников. Но Темные как всегда все испортили, спугнув ее раньше времени. В сложившейся ситуации Светлым не оставалось ничего иного, как пустить своих коней наперерез в надежде поймать лесовичку первыми.

*** 

ТиррЛи металась из стороны в сторону как масло по сковородке. Сначала она-Тирр засекла приближение Темных (вообще-то сначала, она уворачивалась от летящей в нее дубинки пока киберы присыпляли хозяина палицы, но в данном случае, этот момент уже можно было не учитывать) и помчалась обратно на базу, потом, вовремя заметив явление Светлых и сообразив, что до базы она точно уже не успеет, резко сменила направление и рванула в лес. Добежать до леса она тоже не успела.

Первыми ее догнали Темные, и были встречены охранными киберами. Но после первого же выстрела, маги создали вокруг себя поле (которое она-Тирр идентифицировала как стандартную высокоэнергетическую защитку от пуль и прочих быстролетящих предметов) испепеляющее снотворные иглы еще на подлете. Верные охранники попытались удержать нападавших, затеяв с ними рукопашную, но были сметены подавляющим большинством. Однако их отчаянная попытка помогла ТиррЛи выиграть пару секунд и она почти добралась до леса, когда ее настигли Светлые.

ТиррЛи очень запоздало сообразила, что Лиана драться не умела вовсе, а Тирр дралась преимущественно хвостом, коего у зеленовласки в наличии не имелось, и уже собралась было почетно сдаться, когда со стороны базы показалось магическое подкрепление, не преминувшее добавить заклятий в общую сумятицу. Все лошади Светлых вмиг взбесились и на некоторое время их наездники оказались отвлеченными от общей потасовки своими собственными проблемами.

Подкрепление как раз выдавало порцию заклятий подоспевшим к общей свалке Темным, когда прямо над их головами раскрылся портал, из которого посыпались крылатые. Тут же из лесу выбежали настоящие дриады, наконец подтянулись охранные киберы и справились с расшалившимися лошадями Светлые и Темные…

*** 

Тиррли потихоньку паниковала. Крылатые злюки засунули ее в какой-то каменный мешок и приковали тяжеленными цепями к вонючей и мокрой стене. Любезная Тирр тут же сообщила, что цепи из двимерита и должны глушить всю магическую активность. Но поскоку магия ТиррЛиане был абсолютно чужда и состав цепей ей был до лампочки, то она занялась утоньшением собственных запястий и лодыжек.

Зеленая уже почти выбралась из цепей, когда в ее более чем скромное обиталище зашло два мага. Быстренько просканировав их намерения, она впала в еще большую панику. На ней собирались проверять подверженность дриад магическому воздействию. Начать планировали с замораживающего заклятия, потом рассчитывали применить воспламеняющее. Дальше Тиррли смотреть не стала, ибо и этой информации ей хватило выше крыши.

В отчаянной попытке сделать хоть что-то она ухватилась за первую попавшуюся информацию о растениях Лианы и вся покрылась меленькими приятно пахнущими колокольчиками. Магики отключились почти мгновенно. Но Тиррли не учла, что это Лиана, будучи растением и не имея собственных дыхательных органов, могла успешно применять этот фокус для усыпления врагов. В данном же растительно-живом виде Тиррли и сама вдохнула выращенный ею дурман и заснула вслед за своими тюремщиками.

*** 

Медленно прихожу в себя. Ох, как мне плохо. Это что, Лиановские колокольчики такие ядовитые? Растение подтверждает мою догадку и ненавязчиво напоминает, что прежде чем выращивать травилку неплохо бы было вырастить и противоядие - хотя бы для собственного употребления. Так от этой гадости еще и противоядие существует? Выковыриваю из растительной памяти нужные формулы и быстро выращиваю искомую субстанцию прямо внутри организма.

Совсем другое дело. Сразу полегчало. Теперь можно и об освобождении подумать. Упс. Не успела. В мою темницу заявляются двое местных в каких-то странных доспехах. Это они что меня, безобидную и слабенькую, настолько испугались, что в такие суровые латы обрядились? Делаю энергосканер доспехов. Ничего себе! Чистый двимерит. Между тем эта парочка выволакивает откуда-то весьма внушительных размеров клетку, отстегивает меня от стены и заталкивает в сие крайне несимпатичное сооружение. По инерции проверяю и состав клетки. Опять двимерит. Ну это уже совсем ни в какие ворота! Я понимаю еще антимагические цепи - их каждый уважающий себя замок должен иметь. Но что бы и на клетку, и на доспехи разоряться? Одно из двух: или здесь живут чрезвычайно богатые маги, или редкого во всей остальной вселенной двимерита тут видимо не видимо.

К двум хмырям в двимерите присоединяется целая процессия. Главный гордо подходит к моей клетке и начинает чего-то витиевато излагать. Нет, язык-то я как раз понимаю, но общий смысл его длинной речи до меня как-то не доходит. Несет какую-то бурду на счет преступного сговора восточников, дриад, северных тварей и магов-предателей.

Начихательски отношусь ко всем этическим принципам Тирр и провожу прямой сканер его информационных полей. Вот те на! Мои-Лиановские колокольчики так распахлись, что на полдня усыпили весь замок. Ну и эти ненормальные решили, что я усыпила их с помощью магии. А поскольку в двимеритовых цепях к колдовству способны лишь о-о-очень сильные маги, то они меня теперь побаиваются и спешат отделаться от моего столь опасного соседства.

Между тем оратор доходит в своей речи до того, что они собираются меня казнить. Это еще что за новости? Если я вам не нравлюсь, это совсем н повод для казни! Выгоните меня из замка (куда я, кстати, и не напрашивалась), и дело с концом. И вообще, я вашей магии знать не знаю! Я даже энергетику у вас не использовала. Только простые маленькие растительные хитрости

Я уже почти собралась перейти от мысленных возмущений к протестам вслух, когда местный маг, совершенно упуская причины своего зверского решения (для него-то они, небось, очевидны, но мне бы тоже хотелось понять, за что они меня убивать собираются), полностью углубляется в описание способа казни. Оказывается, дриад у них принято сжигать. Нет, я против! Я не дриада, и вообще решительно протестую против столь зверского обращения!

Тем временем злостный обвинитель заявляет, что меня сжигать нельзя, поскольку я владею магией. Я тихо радуюсь, что не стала возмущаться и доказывать свое полное магическое неумение. Странно, однако, с чего это у них магов сжигать нельзя? Самый что ни на есть распространенный способ борьбы с неугодными волшебниками. Это у них такая "цеховая солидарность" или нечто большее? Опять проверяю информационные поля.

Ага. Оказывается магов сжигать небезопасно даже в двимеритовых клетках. Потому как от сильной боли они способны на магический всплеск и удар по сжигающим даже сквозь двимерит. Странная у них магия. Во всех мирах, что знали Тирр с Лианой, дримерит глушил магию полностью и абсолютно, а тут еще какие-то условности наблюдаются.

Так как же они от магов избавляются? Мой словоохотливый собеседник как раз добрался и до этого пункта в своей речи. А магов они, оказывается, засовывают в этой антимагической клетке под воду на трое суток или до полного издыхания. Хм… Варварский, конечно, способ, но меня вполне устраивает.

Несколько успокоившись наблюдаю за дальнейшим развитием событий. Можно было бы вырастить новый залп из колокольчиков, да вот сил уже практически не осталось. А хозяева дела в долгий ящик не откладывают. Быстренько подцепили мою клеточку на крючок, перетащили к ограде и со всего размаху (что крайне невежливо, кстати) бултыхнули в замковый ров.

Главное не забыть, что не надо дышать. Кожа и сама справится с обеспечением крови кислородом. Но они не правы. Ров-то у них грязный до безобразия! Нет, чтобы в каком-то чистом озерце или речечке трехдневное потопление устраивать, так они меня в это вонючее болото засунули.

Небось, и канализация замковая сюда выходит. Хочет взвыть. Громко так, и обиженно. Поскольку открывать рот в этой вонючей жиже совершенно нецелесообразно, сижу молча и начинаю злится и обижаться. На всех сразу. Поганые крылатые магики, конечно, лидируют в этом списке, но и Шейд мог бы за время устроенного мною местным сонного часа озаботится моими поисками (как-никак из-за его задания я до этого болота дошла), а еще и Зикс связь держать обещал, и Джета-давнего_знакомого нет рядом, когда он нужен. У-у-у!!! Троглодиты они все!

От обиды и злости начинаю во что-то трансформироваться. Во что-то зеленое, пупырчатое и зубастое.

\- Ой, какой миленький крокодильчик! - радостно восклицает растение.

Тирр тут же авторитетно заявляет, что крокодил из меня получился весьма бракованный. Почти все органы условно-человечьими остались, лишь кости-мышцы-внешний_вид поменялся.

Ну и пусть. Все равно, в крокодилообразном виде меня окружающая грязь не так сильно раздражает. Так хочется кого-то укусить. Кусать не кого.

Я-Лиана времени даром не теряю, выращиваю корешки из хвоста и начинаю усиленно поглощать богатство минеральных и растительных веществ плавающих вокруг меня в мутной водичке. Вот уже и достаточно сил для какого-маленького безобразия. Что б его такое учудить?

Нахожу в растительной памяти очаровательное маленькое растеньице. Да оно просто прелесть. Растет быстро, размножается еще быстрее, используется для очистки водоемов. После его использования рекомендуется применять какие-то антидоты, ибо иначе вместо водоема остается одно это сплошное, вдаль и вширь разросшееся растение слегка разбавленное кристально чистой водичкой.

Вдвойне чудесненько. Когда эта милая водоросль тут разрастется, не получится у магиков мою клетку обратно вытащить. Не доберутся до меня зловредные хозяева замка. Правда, из клетки мне это выбраться никак не поможет. Ладно, будем решать проблемы по мере их наступления на собственный хвост. Про вопрос освобождения у меня еще будет время подумать.

Выращиваю на ладони несколько семечек водоочистной водоросли и выкидываю их в ил под клеткой.

*** 

Зеленый крокодил неторопливо плавал среди бурно разросшихся водорослей. Кошковатая сущность что-то бормотала на счет умственной деградации, угрозы превращение в слегка эрудированный кустик и возможности скорой потери двигательных функций при неизменности существования в столь несоответствующем обличии. Но особого внимания на ее брюзжания никто не обращал, потому как болтаться в зеленых зарослях было на удивление уютно, сыто и спокойно.

Между тем сменился хозяин замка и, соответственно, собственник заросшего рва. Вместо погибшего в борьбе с коварным врагом сэра Грея назначили нового магистра Блектера, который вознамерился решительнейшим образом прекратить зеленотравное безобразие, бушевавшее во вверенном ему хозяйстве. Беспардонным образом выдрав достаточно длинный кусок лиановской водоросли он доставил ее на ближайший пустырь и произнес крайне простое, но очень мощное заклинание типа "Куда часть, туда и целое".

В несколько мгновений вся так заботливо выращенная ТиррЛи-крокодильчиком растительность перенеслась на заброшенный пустырь. Причем неразборчивое заклинание чуть не уволокло и саму ТиррЛиану - прямо сквозь клетку. Явно представив себе ожидавшую ее в этом случае перспективу(это ведь даже не четвертование , а какое-то сто-вание получиться! Прутья ведь очень густые!) ТиррЛи испугалась и в достаточной степени перешла от растительного к живому существованию, и заклинание от нее отцепилось.

Однако полностью прийти в себя ей так и не дали. Новый магистр собрал все магическо-крылатое войско на стенах крепости и объединил их усилия для вскипячивания воды во рве. ТиррЛи попыталась обрасти толстой древесной корой, но вариться даже в коре оказалось крайне неприятно.

\- По-моему, у нас проблемы, - решительно заявила кошачья сущность.

\- Так спешно выращенная кора выдержит не более пяти минут, - тревожно напомнила растительность.

Только без паники! Если я сейчас не выберусь из этой поганой клетки, то сварюсь заживо! Но я не могу из нее выбраться! Прутья слишком прочные, а в промежутки между ними едва прошла бы человеческая рука.

\- Стань змеей, - истошный вопль меня-Тирр.

Я не умею. Крокодил - это одно. Он большой и широкий. Почти как человек. А змея должна быть узенькой. У меня не получится!

\- Если не получится - тогда сваришься! - заявляет растение.

Тирр на скорую руку выдается мне экспресс-курс по блокировке нервных окончаний. Ой, мамочки, я боюсь. В полуистерическом состоянии начинаю превращаться в змею. Жирненькая змея получилась :( Не пролезу сквозь клетку. Я если немножко сжаться? И еще из кожи-коры вылезти… Ай, какая вода горячая!

\- Блокируй болевые ощущения, - командует кошка.

Можно подумать, я уже успела научиться этому фокусу. Тем не менее, я частично отключаюсь от внешних ощущений и стремительно плыву к берегу. Ура! Я на такой приятной и холодной земле! Ой! Ну нельзя же так! В полусваренную змеючку с облезлой кожицей фаерболом стреляться! Я так в электрического угря превращусь!

Вот незадача-то: змея-то у меня получилась водяная, к ползанию по земле практически не приспособленная. Все просто чудесно: за спиной уже закипела вода во рву, с неба пикируют крылатые злодеи, а их дружки с замковых стен щедро швыряются в меня мини-молниями и прочими агрессивными магическими проявлениями. Тирр с Лианой хором сообщают, что умирать совсем не страшно. А вот нечего тут умничать! Это они в своих физических оригиналах были способны к реинкарнации, а сейчас мы все в одной лодке!

Прямое попадание фаербола отрывает кусочек хвоста. Похоже, я таки допрыгалась. Тьфу, доползалась! Обидно-то как, и недели не прожила. Ох-х-х-х…

Нас всех накрывает чудовищная энергетическая волна. Вовремя же, однако. Ну и силища. Такое впечатление, будто мне на голову свалилась девятиэтажка. Кто это по нам так бабахнул? Одно утешает, местная крылатая живность тоже существенно пострадала.

Эй, у нас все живы? Растительная сущность вяло отзывается, а кошка, похоже, в глубоком ауте. Ладененько, пока окружающие приходят в себя, будем выбираться из вражеской местности. Судорожно доползаю до какой-то норы и устремляюсь внутрь. Какая-то зараза, похоже хозяин норы, не обрадовалась моему пришествию и попыталась укусить меня как раз за то место, где еще совсем недавно находился кончик моего хвоста. Я вам счас укушу! Разворачиваюсь и заглатываю местную зверушку. Фу, какая гадость! Хотя, если ее поджарить на костерке, да со специями - получилось бы вполне сносно. Хм, интересно, а оно хоть неразумное было? Будем считать, что разумные своих гостей, пусть и непрошеных, кусать не стали бы.

Провожу ревизию себя любимой. Бывает и хуже, но реже. И когда это я успела маленькие передние лапки отрастить? Облезлая, обшаренная, покалеченная и все еще голодная змея без кончика хвоста и с лапками. Сейчас зареву.

Отставить непродуктивность! Видишь, какой симпатичный корешок в нашу норку (ну я и хищница, однако, мало того что хозяина съела, так еще и чужую жилплощадь себе присвоила) залез? Сейчас к нему присосемся, древесными соками поживимся, а там уже на сытую голову будем решать, что делать дальше. А подумать было о чем. Потому как энергосканер показал, что очухавшиеся маги начали розыски сбежавшей пленницы-крокодила-змеи.


	4. Уход Лиэ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как Тирр забирала Лиэ из ее мира - события, синхронные с "Прощание. Объединение. Рождение", 2003г.

Лиэ какое-то время молча смотрела на заходящее солнце. Красные блики играли на волосах эльфийки, придавая им какой-то кровавый оттенок. С последними лучами солнца в лице Лиэ что-то неуловимо изменилось. Может, появился слегка хищный прищур глаз, может, стала более жесткой линия сжатых губ, а может, все это - лишь иллюзии, родившиеся в лунном свете.  
\- Вот и все, - эльфа решительно встала, - Вот и кончилось… все закончилось.

Спустя четверть часа эльфа в полном боевом вооружении выходила из крепости. Не через ворота, а как всегда - по крышам и оградам. В последний момент обернулась, положила стрелу на тетиву и прицелилась в толпу орков, отчетливо виднеющуюся на фоне ярко освещенной двери кабака.  
\- Нет, не так, - Лиэ вздохнула, опуская лук, - Не сейчас и не здесь. 

Один из орков, подслеповато щурясь после света пивнушки, толкнул товарища:  
\- Гляди! Эльфа с луком!  
\- Где?  
\- Вона! На крыше!  
\- Гы! - второй орк всмотрелся в уже опустевшую тьму, - Глюки это, а не эльфы! Эт тебе по пьяни всякое мерещится.

И Даронгар, и тролль оставили за собой вполне заметные следы, чтобы эльфийский глаз мог рассмотреть их даже среди ночи. Лиэ неслась навстречу будущей битве, навстречу своей судьбе, которой она так долго избегала. На очередном холме, за которым должны были скрыться последние огоньки Цитадели, эльфа на мгновение обернулась.  
\- Оставайтесь с миром, - и уже не останавливаясь побежала вперед.

Штурмующие орки очень удивились, когда посреди битвы их кто-то начал обстреливать с тыла. Впрочем, удивлялись они не долго. Вернее, те кто удивлялся, тут же падал, пронзенный эльфийской стрелой.

Вранье, что у эльфов стрелы не кончаются. Очень даже кончаются. Лиэ с тоской смотрела на последнюю стрелу. Потом с еще большей тоской покосилась на кинжалы. То, что с ними она не выстоит против вооруженного орка и пяти минут, эльфа прекрасно понимала. Ладно, это поэзия, а пока надо найти достойную цель для последнего выстрела.  
На возвышении устроилось орочье начальство, но до него было слишком далеко. Оглядываясь в поисках жертвы Лиэ услышала крик и бросилась на звук в близлежащие заросли. Ага, Цитадельский палач. Вот, для кого стрелы не жалко. Лиэ прицелилась, но орочьий арбалетная болт опередил ее выстрел.  
Арбалетчик вышел из своего укрытия, пнул ногой убитую эльфийку и пошел на шум дальше в кусты. Под орочьим тяжелым шагом тихонько хрустнула ломаясь последняя стрела и эльфийский лук.  
\- Начальник, - довольный орк с арбалетом появился из зарослей, - Тут наша штатная шпиенка тебя пристрелить хотела. Так я ее того, уложил.

Из ниоткуда появилась черная клыкастая морда. Зверь обнюхал тело, что-то рыкнул, схватил его зубами и исчез, как будто никогда здесь и не появлялся.

\- Ты гляди, - изумился возвращающийся от Базтага арбалетчик, - Я и не знал, что Мандос за эльфами таких страшных тварей присылает.


End file.
